Save Our Galaxy Badai version
by Naeriz Kiran
Summary: pertemuan antara dua robot butler yang mengawali sebuah petualangan seru antara Boboiboy dan kawan kawan,fang dan kedua abangnya,serta dua gadis kembar. penasaran? read aja! Read punya Jeroan juga ya. karena kita ngadain vote


**Save Our Galaxy**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Animonsta

Saizou _and_ Ozen © Jeroan

Shakugan, Shinazuma, _and_ Ozen © Badai Elektrik

This fic © Jeroan _and_ Badai Elektrik

 **WARNING!** : OOC, OOT, AU, typo musiman, EyD hancur, bahasa agak kasar, para OC pada gentayangan, bahasa formal dan non baku berkombo, dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.

Pairing:

Kaizo X Shinazuma (OC)

Saizou (OC) X Shakugan (OC)

Fang X fem!Boboiboy

 _ **BACK BUTTON ALWAYS BE WITH YOU**_ **!**

 _HAPPY READING_!

 _ **Chapter**_ **1: pertemuan awal**

"Kiri!"

"Kanan!"

"Kiri bodoh!"

"Lebih bagus kanan!"

Yang kalian dengar di atas itu bukanlah debat presiden, perdebatan ketos dan ketua MPK, apalagi perdebatan antara Chitoge Kirisaki dan Onodera Kosaki yang padahal _civil war_ -nya udah selesai dari beberapa bulan lalu. Yang kalian dengar di atas tadi adalah pertengkaran dua kakak beradik. Apa yang mereka pertengkarkan? Simpel saja. Kemana arah potongan pohon cemara nantinya? Sang abang di tim arah kanan dan sang adik di tim arah kiri. Gerakan ops bersih-bersih rumah mereka terpaksa terhenti karena debat yang tak jelas ini. Para tetangga juga menguatkan sumpalan telinga masing-masing mendengar ini. Kemudian masuklah seorang remaja laki laki lain yang berambut Sebastian dari _fandom_ sebelah dengan melompati pagar dengan membawa sekantung wortel di tangan kanannya. Menyaksikan pertengkaran kakak beradik ini dengan tampang datar tanpa dosa.

"Hei, apa kalian lupa, pohon cemara ini 'kan ada di sisi kiri dan kanan? Bagaimana kalau cemara-cemara di sebelah kiri kalian potong ke arah kanan dan sebelah kanan kalian potong ke arah kiri. Selesai bukan?" celetuk sang remaja enteng.

Seketika pertengkaran terhenti.

Entah apa yang terjadi, mereka menyetujui ide itu. Iya juga, ya? Kenapa mereka yang sudah lima menit berdebat tak mendapat solusi seperti itu? "Ah, iya juga ya, kenapa dari tadi aku tidak kepikiran?" tanya sang abang pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengusap surai raven ungu gelapnya. Sang adik mendengus kesal. "Itu karena abang tak pernah berpikir," sindir adiknya. Perempatan merah besar berkedut di dahi abangnya. "APA KAU BILANG?!" bentak sang abang. "Oh,abang tak dengar? Biar kuulagi, 'itu karena abang tak pernah berpikir' oke, jelas?"ulang sang adik dengan nada meremehkan. "SINI KAU FAAAAANG!" jerit abangnya ketika mengejar sang adik yang telah melarikan diri. Kemudian terjadilah aksi kejar mengejar dan aksi pelarian diri dari kejaran yang ditonton oleh remaja laki-laki bermodel rambut ala Sebastian yang membawa sekantung wortel dan menatap mereka dengan datar. "Sabarlah pada nasib malangmu,Ozon," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri seraya elus dada.

"HEI OZON! BELIKAN KAMI WORTEL LAGI! SEGINI TIDAK CUKUP UNTUK KAMI!"

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit kira kira Ozon berada di supermarket. Misinya untuk membeli lima kantung wortel guna mengobati _fetish_ tuan-tuannya itu telah selesai. Kini ia akan berjalan pulang ke _mansion_ hangatnya. Namun di tengah jalan terlihat seorang gadis seusianya yang menyeberang jalan. Sebenarnya menyeberang jalan bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi, bila menyeberang jalan saat ada kendaraan berbahaya seperti truk gandeng berkecepatan tinggi yang melaju ke arahnya? Nah, itulah yang menjadi 'apa apa' untuk Ozon. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ala robot, ia segera menghampiri gadis gila ini. Mencoba menyingkirkannya dan—

TIIIN!

BRUK!

"Awas!"

"Boboiboy Halilintar!"

—dirinya sempat tertabrak sedikit sebelum bergeser. "U-ugh! Kalian baik baik saja?" tanya seorang remaja bertopi dino terbalik yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelahnya dan gadis gila ini. "Akh, ya ampun... kulit artifisialku sobek!" pekik Ozon. Remaja tadi melihat kaki Ozon. Yang nampak hanyalah besi dan kulit buatan yang sudah sedikit terkelupas. Remaja tadi mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ouch, te-terima kasih! Karenamu aku selamat! Maaf ya. Ini karena sistem pendengaranku lagi korslet. Ayo kuperbaiki kulitmu di _mansion_ ku!"ajak sang gadis yang ternyata robot. Kemudian robot gadis ini juga menjabat tangan remaja bertopi di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih!" ucapnya. Sang remaja hanya terkekeh kecil dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ya tak apalah. Ini sudah tugasku! Aku pergi dulu ya? Boboiboy Taufan!"serunya saat berganti wujud dan pergi. Lalu robot tadi membawa Ozon ke suatu _mansion_ yang pagarnya banyak dihiasi simbol roda gerigi dan simbol... galaksi mungkin? Entahlah, Ozon tak tahu pasti.

"Hei Ozen? Siapa itu?"

Ozon menoleh. Tampak dua orang gadis kembar yang tak terlalu mirip. Mata mereka berbeda. Begitu juga rambutnya. Tapi wajah mereka nampak sama. "Em, master. Ini robot lain yang menolongku tadi saat sistem pendengaranku _error_ ," jawab sang gadis dengan santai. Kemudian dua anak kembar ini mengikuti robot ini masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Ozen?"

"Yap,"

"Oh, namaku Ozon. Nama kita hampir sama ya?"

"Sebenarnya 'Ozen' berasal dari kata bahasa jepang 'osen' yang artinya bakteri. Dulu, yang menciptakanku adalah ahli biologi spesialis bakteriologi,"

" _Well_ , kata 'Ozon' diberikan tuan tuanku padaku karena adanya lapisan pelindung bumi yang disebut lapisan ozon,"

"Oh,"

Keduanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan dari masing masing pihak. Kini gadis bermodel rambut ala ratu yandere sedang memperbaiki kulit artifisial Ozon dan yang satu lagi sedang memperbaiki sistem pendengaran Ozen. "Eh, Ozon. Kamu punya tuan?" tanya si rambut Yuno. Ozon mengangguk kecil. "Siapa tuanmu?" tanya yang satunya lagi. Rambut belakangnya mirip Aoki Lapis. "Eh, Saizou Akahiko, Kaizo Akahiko, dan Fang Akahiko,"jawab Ozon singkat.

"Bicara soal tuanku..." Ozon menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Ya?" semuanya sepakat memberi kode untuk lanjut.

"Mereka sedang bertengkar sekarang. Aku sudah bingung mau melerai dengan cara apa,"

Semua segera beranjak dari posisi dan mengikuti Ozon pulang. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ozon, kedua tuannya sedang asyik bertengkar. Kejar kejaran, dan berlari larian seperti anak TK kurang piknik. Sungguh, bahkan anak TK kurang piknik saja tidak akan melakukan itu di halaman rumah. Gadis kembar tadi memasang muka _pokerface_. Perempatan merah imajiner berteduh dari panas di jidat mereka.

"SABIT GERUDI BERAPI!"

"PEDANG LASER GIGANTIK!"

Keluar sebuah sabit besar dengan ujung gerudi yang merah menyala-nyala di tangan si rambut Aoki dan tangan kanan si rambut Yuno berubah menjadi pedang merah berukuran raksasa. Kemudian mereka dengan mudah melerai kedua tuan muda yang sedang sibuk bertengkar. Si rambut Aoki mencengkeram kerah jaket sang abang dan si Rambut Yuno mencengkeram kerah jaket sang adik hingga ia agak melayang

SREEK!

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

Muncul seorang pemuda lain yang wajah dan rambutnya hampir sama dengan si kakak. "A-abang Saizou! Ma-maaf! Ki-kita janji ti-tidak akan-ri ribut lagi!" pekik sang adik seraya meronta kecil. Sang pemuda yang dipanggil abang itu mendekati 'abang' yang dicengkeram si rambut Aoki. "Borgol nebula!" serunya saat menggenggamkan tangannya dan 'abang' yang di cengkeraman gadis Aoki tadi terlepas, dan terborgol oleh lapisan kabut dan cahaya yang berwarna ungu semu hitam. Membuatnya berteriak histeris. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada si kembar.

.

.

"U-ugh...!" desis pemuda bersurai raven saat luka luka di bahunya diobati oleh gadis Aoki. "N-nnh,tahanlah sebentar!" hardiknya dengan menahan sedikit amarah. "By the way, namaku Shinazuma Gear!" ucap gadis Aoki yang ternyata bernama Shinazuma. "O-oh, namaku Kaizo Akahiko," ucap Kaizo seraya berjuang dari rasa sakit yang dirasakan luka menganga lebarnya di bahu yang sedang diobati Shinazuma. Karena kecerobohan Shinazuma, obat yang dipegangnya tersentak ke depan dan menetes langsung ke luka yang menganga tadi. Membuat sang pemilik luka berteriak kesakitan dan mencengkeram erat pinggang Shinazuma.

"AAARGH! SAKIT BODOH!"

Kemudian teriakan penuh kesakitan itu terhenti saat ia mulai beradaptasi dengan napas terengah-engah. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui benda yang dicengkeramnya dengan erat tadi adalah pinggang seorang gadis. Wajah Shinazuma _shock_ dan memerah. Kaizo menoleh dengan takut takut dengan wajah yang memerah juga. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan wajah semerah tomat. Manik merah Kaizo dan manik heterokromia merah-biru Shinazuma bertemu cukup lama. "H-hei,sampai kapan kau mau memegang pinggangku?" tanya Shinazuma memecah keheningan kemudian membalut luka Kaizo dengan perban. Kaizo menyingkirkan tangannya. "H-huh! Itu tadi hanyalah kebetulan!" sanggah Kaizo. Kemudian ia berterima kasih dengan agak ketus saat Shinazuma selesai memperban lukanya.

.

.

"Abang! Sakit tahu!"

"Iya,tahan dulu!"

Saizou (yang diketahui kembaran dari Kaizo) sedang mengobati adiknya yang memakai kacamata biru yang sedang dipangkunya. Sementara itu, si gadis Yuno tadi sedang menyempurnakan ramuannya untuk mengobati bekas luka yang ditimbulkan akibat borgol nebula. Kemudian ia mengambil pisau kecil di dekat Saizou. "Apa yang kau lakukan,Shakugan?" tanyanya pada Shakugan. Shakugan tak menjawab. Ia menggores punggung tangannya hingga dua tetes darah jatuh ke dalam ramuan. Saizou yang kaget langsung mengambil tangan Shakugan dan menangkupnya. Wajah Shakugan agak memerah. "H-hei Saizou,apa yang kau lakukan?!"pekik Shakugan. Kemudian Saizou menghisap darah yang mengalir dari punggung tangan Shakugan hingga darahnya berhenti mengalir. "A-aa-aaa...," Shakugan _speechless_ melihatnya. Saizou tersenyum manis ke arah Shakugan yang kini telah menyiapkan ramuan yang telah jadi. "I-ini! A-aku mau melihat adikku du ̶ "

"AAARGH! SAKIT BODOH!"

̶ lu" .

Ucapannya terpotong saat pekikan bariton Kaizo terdengar jelas memekik dari ruangan lain. Sontak mereka semua langsung menuju ke ruangan tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah ruang makan. Kaizo dan Shinazuma duduk berhadapan dengan posisi yang lumayan dekat. Lutut mereka saling bertemu dan pinggang Shinazuma yang dicengkeram Kaizo. Poin plus untuk wajah mereka yang saling bertemu. Fang bersiul melihat pemandangan ehem ̶ panas ̶ ehem itu. Sementara wajah Saizou dan Shakugan merah padam melihatnya. Kemudian Kaizo dan Shinazuma saling mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah bagai kepiting rebus. Terutama wajah Shakugan. Shinazuma menendang kaki kanan Kaizo dan membuat pemiliknya mengaduh. Lalu segera dirinya mendatangi saudaranya. "Shakugan,ayo kita pul ̶ Shakugan,kau sehat 'kan?" tanya Shinazuma pada Shakugan yang masih menatap Kaizo dengan pandangan 'hah? Hoha' dan mata heterokromianya yang membulat besar disertai fuwa fuwa dan wajahnya memerah. Oh,para lolicon harus melihatnya. Sungguh imut sekali sampai membuat Saizou tersenyum senyum sendiri dengan wajah memerah. Tunggu,apa Saizou adalah lolicon? Entahlah. _Author_ Badai kurang tahu. Tanyakan pada _Author_ Jeroan. Mengingat pemilik OC kembaran Kaizo ini adalah Jeroan,bukan Badai. Oke,stop membahas lolicon. "Woi masnya gila ya?" tanya Shinazuma sinis. Saizou sadar dari lamunannya dan cemberut. "Enggak kok,kembaranmu itu mungkin?! S-sedeng!" tunjuk Saizou pada Shakugan yang masih dalam mode idiotnya. "Ck,woi! Sadar woi! Naudzubilah...apa yang salah padamu?" tanya Shinazuma pada Shakugan saat tangannya melambai di depan wajah yang hampir sama dengannya itu. Kemudian Shakugan telah kembali pada mode judesnya dan melupakan mode idiotnya yang tadi. "Ck,apaan sih?! Ayo pulang!" ajak Shakugan seraya menggandeng tangan Shinazuma dan pergi saat Shinazuma diseretnya saat mencoba berpamitan. "A-aku pulang dulu! Dadaaaah!" pamit Shinazuma saat diseret kembarannya menjauh dari rumah ehm,ralat ̶ _mansion_. "Yah," desah Saizou seraya menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan topi rajutnya.

TING TONG

Bel rumah berbunyi. Fang segera membuka pagar depan _mansion_. Iseng sekali sih mereka?! Pikir Fang saat kakinya membawa dirinya menuju pagar. "Eh,Hai Fang!" ucap seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah bocah yang menyelamatkan Ozon dan Ozen tadi. "Loh,Boboiboy? K-kamu nga-ngapain kesini?" tanya Fang dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. "E-eh kenapa? Kamu nggak suka ya? Oke,aku pergi deh!" pamit Boboiboy saat dirinya berputar arah. "T-tunggu! Bukan begitu,aku kan hanya bertanya padamu... yang di tanganmu itu apa?" tanya Fang sembari menunjuk kresek hitam di tangan Boboiboy. "Ya kresek hitamlah! Kau pikir ini kucing?!" ucap Boboiboy dengan santai. Membuat sebuah perempatan merah besar berkedut di dahi Fang. "MAKSUDKU ISINYA!" teriak Fang yang membuat Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Akhirnya tanya juga...ini donat lobak merah untukmu! Jangan pernah tanya mengapa aku memberikannya untukmu atau aku setrum kau dengan pedang haliilintarku!" ancam Boboiboy denan nada agak dingin kemudian pergi. Fang mengusap pipinya dengan tangan kirinya. "Woah,apa itu tadi..." desisnya.

.

.

.

.

Shakugan mengintip dari celah pimtu kamar kembarannya. Dilihatnya si rambut Aoki itu sedang melamun sembari mendengarkan lagu yang cukup familiar untuknya. Lagu apa lagi selain Rugrats Theory? Lagu yang biasa didengarkan oleh Shinazuma saat dirinya tengah dilanda kebingungan atau saat mengerjakan PR. Entahlah,Shakugan tak pernah tahu apa enaknya mengerjakan PR ditemani musik karena ia begitu suka sepi. Menurutnya sepi adalah temannya saat yang lain telah pergi nanti. Sebuah buku bersampul biru dan bergambar tengah terpegang ditangan Shinazuma. Shinazuma yang tengah membaca cerita dengan tertelungkup di kasur tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang berwajah sama dengannya yang sedang melihatnya.

 _Dongeng apa yang kau baca,Shina?_

 _Apakah akhirnya ada kebahagiaan?_

 _Karena,aku tak pernah mempercayai akhir bahagia dalam hidupku_

 _Plot gelap tak berujung yang tertata abstrak dalam hidupku menjadi alasannya_

 _Semoga nasibmu tak semalang diriku_

 _Yang hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap_

 _Agar tuhan bisa mengembalikan kamis menjadi selasa._

" _Now,my world is per...fect_!"

Lirik terkhir lagu itu menjadi sebuah penutup dari cerita yang dibaca Shinazuma. Dengan gontai ia membawa dirinya menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam. Shinazuma tahu dirinya telah ditunggu oleh Shakugan dan Ozen. Tunggu? Ozen? Bukannya dia robot? Oh,iya ehm,ralat. Maksudku Shakugan telah menunggunya. Terkadang dirinya merutuki kesialannya mewarisi rumah besar ini. Tekadang ini menguntungkan karena ia bisa bersantai dan beristirahat dimanapun yang ia mau. Terlebih lagi,kini kedua orang tuanya telah tewas. Namun terkadang ia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang memiliki darah keturunan orang kaya yang terlalu kaya sehingga harus membuatnya berjalan sekurang kurangnya seperempat lapangan sepakbola dari kamar tidurnya tercinta untuk menunggu bis sekolahnya di gerbang dan dipanggil "Hai anak orang kaya yang super duper pelit" oleh seluruh penumpang bis yang semuanya adalah teman sekolahnya semua dengan nada meremehkan dan kemudian tertawa tawa menertawai dirinya. Cih. Sial.

"Ehm,maafkan kelancanganku. Aku hanya bertanya,apa kalian mau...uuumm,"

"Mau apa Ozen?"

Ozen menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Keringat menetes di pelipisnya (Lah,tunggu,bukannya dia robot? Ah,sudahlah. Dia itu robot teknoloogi canggih yang tahan air dan bisa berkeringat dan menangis). Bersiap menerima amukan kedua masternya.

"Err,bersekolah di sekolahan militer? Jadi nanti kalian pulang pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Senin sampai jumat kalian akan tetap di asrama. Bagaimana?"tanyanya. "Lalu,yang mengurus _mansion_ ini nantinya siapa?" tanya Shinazuma dengan nada polosnya. "Tenang saja. Aku 'kan robot butlermu. Aku akan menjaga rumah ini sepanjang minggu. Tak apa..." jawab Ozen santai. "Bibi Ruby yang menyuruhku memberi tahu kalian. Kalian adalah murid spesial. Jadi kalian akan diterima tanpa tes," sambung Ozen. Keduanya nampak berpikir keras. "Baiklah,"ucap Shakugan dan Shinazuma bersamaan. Ozen mengangguk kecil seraya mengusap keringatnya. "Baiklah,akan kusiapkan segera barang barang anda," pamitnya saat meninggalkan ruang makan. Shakugan mulai curiga. "Tunggu dulu,bukan besok 'kan?" tanya Shakugan pada Ozen. Ozen gelagapan dan mematung. "Err,me-memang besok,Master Shaku," jawab Ozen dengan jujur. Sontak Shakugan dan Shinazuma menjatuhkan pisau makan mereka. "HUAPWA?!" pekik mereka bersamaan (cie barengaan~~). Ozen berkata lirih, "Maaf kabarnya mendadak master" . Shinazuma mengangguk sembari mengunyah makanannya. "Ya,aku paham Ozen. Tolong siapkan barang barang kami ya," perintah Shinazuma. Ozen segera pergi dan menyiapkan barang barang kedua masternya.

.

.

.

"Jadi,ada apa abang kesini memanggil kita?"

"Aku punya berita penting untuk kalian dan aku,"

"Ya?"semua meminta Saizou untuk melanjutkan omongannya.

"Kita lulus seleksi asrama militer. Jadi kita akan berangkat besok," sambung Saizou. Kaizo langsung melompat dan bersorak sorai seperti suatu bangsa yang baru merdeka dari penjajah dan dilanjutkan aksi jungkir balik di sofa dan _headbang_ ke lukisan Mona Lisa replika dengan tawa cengengesan yang melibatkan segala ke-OOC an tingkat dewanya. Membuat kembarannya _facepalm_ dan geleng geleng kepala. Fang tertegun sejenak lalu kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai mengikuti wajahnya yang menunduk dengan agak muram. _Apakah ini awal sesuatu yang mengakhiri sesuatu yang lain?_ Batinnya. "Hei Fang,apa kau tak bahagia?"tanya Saizou seraya menepuk kecil bahu Fang. Fang tersadar dan hanya tertawa garing. "Te-tentu saja aku...aku...se-nang,"jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "YEAAAY! Aku lulus! Aku lulus! Aku lulus!" sorak Kaizo seraya melompat lompat di sofa. Perempatan merah imajiner terpampang di jidat Saizou dan Fang. Membuat kedua saudaranya yang lain menatap tajam dirinya. "Sudahlah Kaizo. Ayo kita siapkan barang barang kita. Aku sudah suruh Ozon untuk menjaga _mansion_ ini. Jadi, _mansion_ ini aman," ajak Saizou seraya menyeret tangan kedua adiknya.

Ohohoho~~ apa mereka tak saling tahu menahu satu sama lain bahwa sekolah militer itu akan membawa mereka ke suatu pertempuran yang menegangkan,pembongkaran rahasia dan masa lalu,hingga munculnya sejumlah fakta mengejutkan. Dan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan yang bersamaan datangnya dengan kesedihan? Kurasa tidak. Hanya kami para _Author-_ nya saja yang tahu.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_ atau _DISCONTINUE_...

 **A/N** :

 _Badai note_ :

Hai semua. Kini saya kembali dengan _fanfic_ baru. _Fanfic_ yang lebih hancur juga tentunya :v. _Fanfic_ ini kita dapat saat menonton ulang anime Kagerou Days dan karena Jero punya ide ini bersamaan saat Badai mau bikin manga yang ceritanya juga sama kayak _fanfic_ ini. Cuma itu manga vocaloid *lahsiapatanyaDai? *digilesreader. Loh Badai bisa bikin komik toh? Bisa dong. Cuma jeleknya bikin para musyrikin langsung bertobat dan jadi uztadz. Gak penting ya? Oke oke. Yang penting,Badai mau nanya nih,ada yang punya usul pairing lain buat pairing background gak? Jawab di review yah~ . Dan saya punya empat pertanyaan simpel:

Apakah perlu dilanjut?

Siapa aja pairing backgroundnya?

Boleh nggak ngevote saya? *muntah darah

Boleh nggak kita mengeluarkan OC lagi buat jadi salah satu pasukan musuh? :v (dibakar reader)

 _ANSWER IT ON THE REVIEW BOX_!

Akhir kata dariku,

Berkenan untuk review? Atau vote?


End file.
